gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Triangle Club
The Triangle Club is a strip club located in Northern Gardens, Bohan, in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The club was owned by Dwayne Forge before he went to prison and in 2008, it is managed by the Trunchez brothers; Javier, Jose and Jesus, who are business associates of Playboy X. The club features two stages with poles where girls dance and a back room where the player may recieve lap dances. Behind one stage there is a changing room with a pistol and a health pick up. However, if the player enters this room, the dancers and clients will flee and the guards will attack him. There is also a shotgun in the room to the left of the entrance. It is one of Niko Bellic's options for outings with friends or by himself. It is also one of only two strips clubs accessible to the player (the other being the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Alderney). Prominent appearances The Triangle Club is the setting of the Mission, "Undress to Kill". In this mission, Niko Bellic offers to ambush the Triangle Club and kill the managers for Dwayne Forge. After Niko returns ownership of the club to Dwayne, he becomes grateful to Niko. However, since the Trunchez brothers were associates of Playboy X, he becomes angry at Niko after this mission. Trivia * "Triangle" is a slang term for vagina. * If the player walks next to the changing room or near it, the strippers will still run out, but the security guards will not attack the player. * If you enter the strip club in EFlC, the music that plays in it will be the Electro-Choc station (The Crookers mix) instead of the Vibe 98.8. Also the private room music has changed, featuring songs from Vice City FM. This also applies to the Honkers Gentlemen's Club. * The building that the strip club is based in is presumably a refurbished series of commercial/industrial buildings, on which painted signage from its previous owners are still visible, albeit faded. The signs include "Discount Wholesale (est. 1899)", "Richard Bros." and "You'll like our finest ointment and cure all creme! It's Hana's Relief, try it!" (a pun on the sexual act of a handjob). * As Dwayne Forge describes, it was "a real classy place". They have been visited by famous internet mogul Tony McTony (who severely beat one of their strippers during sex), as well as DJ Green Lantern and the cast of America's Next Top Hooker, both part of commercial promotions. * In Undress to Kill, since the Trunchez Brothers are killed, the club is returned to Dwayne. However, it is unknown who assumes ownership of the club if Dwayne is killed in The Holland Play. * Both the neon signage on the side of the building, and the pole mounted sign resemble the lower half of a female torso (just below the breast line, which is formed by the upper part of the sign) and the upper thigh area (formed by the lower part of the sign). On both sets of signage, there is a triangle situated around the 'groin' area which denotes a manicured area of pubic hair. Note that this area of 'pubic hair' on the signs is identically shaped to the Triangle Club's official logo. This proves that the Triangle reference is, in fact, cued to a given style of the female genitals. * In TBoGT, if the player is attacking the FDLC building down the hill from the Strip Club, guards from the Strip Club will come attack the player along with the Police. Gallery File:Triangle Club.jpg|The exterior view of the club File:Triangle Club interior.jpg|The interior of the club File:Triangle_Club_(GTACW).png|The club in GTA Chinatown Wars Videos Grand Theft Auto IV Xbox 360 Gameplay - Visiting the Strip Club|Visiting the Triangle. de:The Triangle Club es:Triangle Club sv:Triangle Club Category:Bohan Category:Strip Clubs Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars